1994
Events *14th January - Alf Roberts sells the Corner Shop to Reg Holdsworth. *26th January - Reg Holdsworth and Maureen Naylor marry. They miss the flight to their Paris honeymoon while looking for Maureen's overbearing mother Maud Grimes, who left the Belstaff Hotel when she heard Reg calling her a burden. *23rd February - Tanya Pooley's father throws her out and she is forced to move into the cafe flat. *28th February - Maureen Holdsworth moves in with Reg into his flat at No.12. *7th March - Curly Watts deals with shoplifting Jamie Armstrong and his mother Tricia (First appearances of both characters). *10th March - Sinead Tinker is born. *11th March - Norris Cole turns up at the Wiltons' house having taken Derek's advice and left his wife (First appearance of the character). *16th March - Sarah Louise Platt is rushed to Weatherfield General with a ruptured appendix. *18th March - Sarah Louise Platt comes round after her emergency operation. *25th March - Mandy Baker dies in hospital from an asthma attack. Final appearance of Ivy Brennan. *30th March - Maud Grimes mistakes a compliment from Percy Sugden as a proposal of marriage. *4th April - Percy Sugden proposes to Maud Grimes who accepts him. *18th April - Bernard Morton tells Emily Bishop that he can't marry her when he discovers that she previously suffered a mental breakdown as he nursed his mother for years when she had a similar problem and he cannot go through the experience again. *2nd May - Alf Roberts is installed as Mayor of Weatherfield for a second time (the first time was in 1973). *20th May - Jack Duckworth spends the night on the roof of No.7 in pursuit of his pigeon Fergie when Curly Watts shuts his observatory roof and locks him out there. *23rd May - Deirdre Barlow returns to Coronation Street after several months away taking care of her mother Blanche Hunt. *25th May - Denise Osbourne tells Ken Barlow that she's expecting his baby. *8th June - Deirdre Barlow announces Denise Osbourne's pregnancy with Ken Barlow's baby to the punters in the Rovers. *29th June - Raquel Wolstenhulme overhears her partner Des Barnes arguing with Tanya Pooley and Alex Christie - Des has been having an affair with Tanya. *8th July - Deirdre Barlow returns from holiday in Morocco having had a romance there with Samir Rachid. *18th July - Denise Osbourne suffers a miscarriage. *20th July - After a scan following her miscarriage, Denise Osbourne reveals to Ken Barlow that another baby is alive and well - she was expecting twins. *25th July - Reg Holdsworth begins working for Firman's Freezers. *26th July - Chesney Brown is born. *1st August - First appearance of betting shop owner Sean Skinner. *10th August - Gail Platt visits Ivy Brennan in her religious retreat and realises that she is never returning to the Street. *24th August - Deirdre Barlow's Moroccan lover, Samir Rachid, arrives in the UK (First appearance of the character). *26th August - Alf and Audrey Roberts attend a black pudding-tasting contest to choose a pudding to represent Weatherfield in France and bring contestant Fred Elliott back to the Rovers afterwards (First appearance of the character). *29th August - Butcher Fred Elliott tries to bribe the judges to win a black pudding contest held in France. *10th September - Katy Armstrong is born. *12th September - Neil and Andrea Beckett are married. *14th September - Raquel Wolstenhulme returns to Weatherfield having been thrown off her modelling course in Croydon. *15th September - Les Battersby and Janice Lee are married. *19th September - Bet Gilroy's boyfriend, Charlie Whelan, starts an affair with sacked Rovers barmaid Tanya Pooley. *21st September - Tracy Barlow meets Deirdre Barlow's boyfriend Samir Rachid for the first time and is disgusted at the age difference between him and her mother. *23rd September - Tanya Pooley happily tells Bet Gilroy that she's been having an affair with Charlie Whelan and the two leave for Hamburg together. (Final appearance of Tanya Pooley). *10th October - Curly Watts is fired from Bettabuy after Kimberley Taylor and Elaine Fenwick lodge sexual harassment complaints against him. *14th October - Bet Gilroy and boyfriend Charlie Whelan split up for good after he unsuccessfully begs her forgiveness for going off with Tanya Pooley. *18th October - Les Battersby and Janice Lee are married. *28th October - Mavis Wilton has her first-ever meeting with Derek's ex-wife, the fearsome Angela Hawthorne. She turns up at The Kabin to allay Mavis's fears when she believes that Angela has designs on Derek. *4th November - The Websters' second daughter, Sophie is born. Deirdre Barlow proposes to Samir Rachid. *11th November - Norris Cole is introduced to future harridan wife Angela Hawthorne at a dinner party hosted by Derek and Mavis Wilton. *16th November - Tracy Barlow takes the news of mum Deirdre's engagement to Samir Rachid badly. Deirdre's ex-husband Ken also hears the news. Curly Watts quits his job at the Skinner's Bookies after only a few days. *21st November - Ken Barlow pressures Emily Bishop into refusing to be a witness at Deirdre and Samir Rachid's wedding. *25th November - Deirdre Barlow marries Samir Rachid. At the last minute, Ken Barlow wishes them well. Deirdre's daughter Tracy shows up during the ceremony but leaves immediately, as she doesn't approve of the marriage. *December - Death of Jim Sedgewick. *9th December - Curly Watts asks Raquel Wolstenhulme to marry him. *25th December - Curly Watts names a star Mrs Raquel Watts as a Christmas present for Raquel. Martin Platt kisses student nurse Cathy Power while comforting her over a death at the hospital. Deirdre Rachid agrees to go to Morocco with husband Samir so they can stay together. *26th December - Mike Baldwin buys No.1 from Deirdre Rachid. See also *Coronation Street in 1994 *Category:1994 episodes External links *1994 at Wikipedia Category:1994